Benutzer:Panda-Nin/Testseite
Dieser Artikel wird gerade von jemand anderem bearbeitet. Warte bitte kurz, bevor du diesen artikel bearbeitetst. center Im November 2017 startet der Animefilm Godzilla: Kaijuu Wakusei (dt. Godzilla: Planet des Ungeheuers) exklusiv auf Netflix. Für die Animation ist das Studio Polygon Pictures verantwortlich. Da ich die Werke des Studios Ajin und Knights of Sidonia geschaut habe, kann ich euch ein näheren Eindruck des kommenden Animefilm geben. Let's jam! Story - Sci-Fi-Fanatsy ist typisch japanisch thumb Wie der Untertitel verrät, landen die Menschen auf einen Planeten. Weiter heißt es auf dem Filmposter, dass die Menschen den Planeten zurückerobern wollen. Falls ihr kein Japanisch lesen könnt, könnt ihr die Story auf der offiziellen Webseite in englische Sprache lesen. Hier die deutsche Kurzfassung: Seit 50 Jahren trauen sich die Menschen nicht mehr zur Erde zurückzukehren. Nicht nur weil der blaue Punkt im Universum durch Umweltverschmutzung für Menschen unbewohnbar wurde, sondern es ist die Ungewissenheit, die sich zwischen der Erde und den Menschen gähnt. Im 20. Jahrhundert hat ein Kaijuu (dt. Ungeheuer) den Menschen als Krone der Schöpfung abgelöst. Unter diesen Kaijuus erwacht ihr König: Godzilla. Der Mensch wird von Jäger zur Beute. Die Menschen konnten von diesem Planeten, das nicht mehr ihnen gehört, fliehen. 2048, das Programm A.I. der Regierung wählten Menschen aus, um die Erde zu erkunden. Die Kolonie der Menschen liegt 12 Lichtjahre entfernt. Das Späher-Raumschiff Aratrum wird Haruo kommandiert. Er landet endlich auf der Erde, nachdem er vor 20 Jahren geflohen ist; im Angesicht von Godzilla, der seine Eltern gefressen hat. Seine Gedanken ist erfüllt von Rache. Auf der Erde herrscht ein neues Ökosystem, das von Godzilla diktiert wird. Denn auf der Erde sind mehr als 20 Jahre vergangen. Staff - Warum meine Begeisterung etwas geschmälert wurde Seit meinem letzten Blog ist viel Zeit verstrichen. Hier die aktuelle Lage: Auf der Messe AnimeJapan 2017 wurden sechs Synchronsprecher bekanntgegeben: Yuuki Kaji, Takahiro Sakurai, Mamoru Miyano, Junichi Suwabe, Kana Hanazawa und Tomokazu Sugita. Die Regie führen Kobun Shizuno (Detective Conan-Filme, Fist of the North Star-Filme) und Hiroyuki Seshita (Ajin und Knights of Sidonia) von Polygon Pictures. Das Drehbuch steuert Gen Urobuchi von Nitroplus bei (Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Fate/Zero, Psycho-Pass). Ich persönlich finde es schade, dass Gen Urobuchi nicht im Regiestuhl Platz nimmt,da der Platz duirch den Abgang von Hideaki Anno frei wurde. Schließlich hat er mit seinen Werken nicht nur frischen Wind in die Anime-Industrie reingebracht, sondern Animes auch der westlichen Welt schmackhaft gemacht. Denn alle seine Werke genießen eine große Fanbase weltweit. Nein, ich übertreibe hier nicht. Vor allem Psycho-Pass hat in Deutschland eine große Fanbase (Ein Glück, dass es keine Dominatoren gibt). Da Gen Urobuchi am Drehbuch mitgewirkt hat, können wir auf Plot-Twists hoffen. In Fate/Zero hat er bewiesen, dass er spannende Charakter entwerfen kann. Nicht nur entstehen tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den Charakteren, sondern sie müssen auch entscheiden, ihre Morale zu verwerfen oder eine größere Katastrophe zu verhinden. Animation - Das CGI sieht doch vielversprechend aus Da am Film Toho Animation und Polygon Pictures mitwirken, kamen mir erste Zweifel auf. Damit will ich keineswegs CGI-Animationen schlecht reden, was bei der Hate-Kommentare zu Berserk (2017) der Fall ist. Es gibt durchaus fähige CGI-Studios wie Sanzigen und Production I.G. Die Serien Ajin und Knights of Sidonia aus dem Hause Polygon Pictures sind keine sonderlich gute Werke. Dennoch konnte ich mich mit ihnen gut amüsieren. Die Qualität schwankt von Episode zu Episode. Auch wirkt die Geste und Mimik der Charaktere etwas steif. Jedoch konnte mich der Trailer vom Gegenteil überzeugen: thumb|center|500px Auch wenn die soldaten alle den gleichen Anzug tragen, sind sie doch individuell gestaltet. Denn die Schleifspuren sind an verschiedenen Stellen platziert. Dieser Detail war eine Stärke der Serie Knights of Sidonia. Im Teaser konnte ich spürbar sehen, dass die Hintergründe mehr Texturen enthalten und die Mimik flüßiger animiert ist. center|500px